


Misplaced: a fanmix for An Impractical Affliction

by meqhanory



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meqhanory/pseuds/meqhanory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanmix made for the Summer '14 Swan Queen Big Bang</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misplaced: a fanmix for An Impractical Affliction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kirkmills](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirkmills/gifts).
  * Inspired by [An Impractical Affliction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305922) by [kirkmills](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirkmills/pseuds/kirkmills). 



_ misplaced, a swan queen mix _

 

> **01.**  please don't say you love me, gabrielle aplin  **02.**  blackbird, across the universe  **03.**  holding on and letting go, ross copperman  **04.** simply falling, iyeoka  **05.**  let love not weigh me down, ed harcourt  **06.**  oblivion, indians  **07.**  you know where to find me, imogen heap  **08.**  dust to dust, the civil wars **  
> **

[listen](http://8tracks.com/meqhanory/misplaced) 

 


End file.
